Traue nicht dem ersten Schein
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Draco spottet über Harrys Vorlieben... oder: Man sollte nicht immer glauben, was man hört. [COMPLETE]


**Autor:** Lady Arrogance  
**Titel:** Traue nicht dem ersten Schein  
**Teile:** 1/1  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sind alle Eigentum von JKR und wer da sonst noch seine Rechte dran hat. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verwurste sie nach meinen verrückten Ideen ;) Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.  
**Pairing:** Harry / Draco  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** PWP  
**Zusammenfassung:** Draco spottet über Harrys Vorlieben... oder: Man sollte nicht immer glauben, was man hört.  
**Bemerkung: **Endlich hab ich es geschafft, auch meine andere Geschichte abzutippen... sie gehört auch zu der immer noch offenen Challenge (challenge.evil-manor.de/fetish/index.html).  
Ich wünsche euch allen ein gutes neues Jahr!

* * *

Die oberen Klassen Hogwarts beendeten das Schuljahr mit einer kleinen Party, die traditionell von den Hufflepuffs ausgerichtet wurde, da diese immer die besten Partys schmissen. 

Harry nutzte die Chance und nachdem er sich nach dem Duschen wie üblich mit Bodylotion eingerieben hatte, begann er, sich für den Abend ganz speziell herzurichten. Die übliche Wimperntusche wurde noch um schwarzen Kajal und etwas Lippenstift erweitert, sodass er zwar nicht angemalt wirkte, jedoch sein Gesicht noch mehr Ausdruck gewann und seine Augen regelrecht strahlten.

Auch bei der Kleidung gab er sich große Mühe, auch wenn es ein Teil gab, wo er keinen großen Wert darauf legte, dass man es bemerkte. In der neuen, schwarz glänzenden Hose und dem weinroten Satinhemd, welche er auf Ginnys Anraten gekauft hatte, sah er um einiges älter und vor allem sehr sexy aus. Die Mädchen, die im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ron und ihn gewartet hatten, pfiffen anerkennend und er musste sich ein paar mal drehen, weil sie es kaum glauben konnten, was aus dem sonstigen Modemuffel mit den richtigen Accessoirs werden konnte.

Gut gelaunt machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg in die Hufflepuffgewölbe, wo Harry, nachdem sie den dämmerigen Raum betreten hatte, gleich von Theodore angerempelt wurde, der versucht hatte, mit seiner Sonnenbrille besonders cool auszusehen, dadurch aber gar nichts mehr sah. Dabei war Harry mit jemand anderem zusammen gestoßen und drehte sich um. „Sorry", sagte er und wollte gerade weitergehen, als sich der andere auch umdrehte. Es war Draco Malfoy, der sogleich sein aristokratisches Gesicht zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln verzog. „Sieh an, die Ballkönigin ist soeben eingetroffen und wie hübsch sie sich gemacht hat... Auf der Suche nach deinem Märchenprinzen, Aschenputtel?" Er fixierte Harry und sah ihm in die Augen, als er hinzufügte „Schwuchtel!"

Ohne, dass er es erklären konnte, spürte Harry einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen und der war keineswegs unangenehm. Er warf Draco einen Luftkuss zu und ließ ihn ohne ein Wort stehen, denn wenn man es genau nahm, hatte er es schon gut beschrieben. Nicht, dass er sich echte Hoffnungen machte, denn er lernte hier ja keine neuen Leute kennen und entweder waren sie schon glücklich vergeben (Seamus und Dean), oder sie waren nur hinter ihm her, weil er berühmt war (Colin). Er hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht und sich mit einem Fan eingelassen, aber am Ende fehlte nicht nur eine seiner Shorts, sondern er man konnte einige intime Details später öffentlich nachlesen - ein Alptraum!

Harry vergaß Dracos Bemerkung wieder, denn sie hatte ihn nicht wirklich getroffen. Er war eben schwul und stand dazu, egal, was die anderen davon hielten. Außerdem erwartete er von Draco eh keine besseren Sprüche, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass der Slytherin heute Abend mal wieder mehr als heiß aussah. Die schwarze Hose war offensichtlich eigens für ihn geschneidert worden, denn sie saß perfekt und brachte seinen Po wunderbar zur Geltung. Sein silbriges Hemd endete auf der Hüfte und umschmeichelte Dracos Oberkörper, sodass Harrys Blick immer wieder von ihm angezogen wurde, ob er wollte, oder nicht.

Endlich hatte Harry es geschafft, die Gedanken an Draco in den Hintergrund zu drängen und kam gerade vom Tanzen wieder an die Bar, als er neben sich einen Fluch hörte. Er drehte sich zu der Stimme und sah, dass Pansy, die schon sehr angeheitert schien, offensichtlich über ein Tischbein gestolpert war und Draco ihren Drink über den Schoß gekippt hatte. Auf sein wütendes Knurren hin griff sie schnell nach einer Serviette und wollte ihn abtrocken. „Es war ein Unfall, Dray, ehrlich!" Der Blonde schnaubte verächtlich und entriss ihr unsanft das Papiertuch. „Als ob du es nicht darauf angelegt hast, mich betatschen zu können... Ich kenne dich zu gut, als das ich das glauben könnte."

Pansy schmollte und verzog sich schnell, da ihr Plan ja nicht aufgegangen war und man sich von einem verärgerten Malfoy besser fernhielt. Harry hingegen blieb stehen und konnte seinen Blick gar nicht von Dracos Schoß und dem feuchten Fleck abwenden.

„War ja klar, dass du dich daran aufheizt", ätzte Draco, aber nahm die Hand dann weg und stellte sich in Pose. „Da, damit du etwas hast, wovon du heute Nacht träumen kannst", sagte er und rieb sich einmal, deutlich provozierend über den Schoß.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Und du bist sicher, dass ausgerechnet du in meinen Träumen vorkommst?"

„Wer sonst!"

Draco schien fast beleidigt, sodass Harry auflachte. Dann drehte er sich um und ließ den schmollenden Slytherin wieder stehen. Er verstand nicht so recht, was hier vorging. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Draco ihn beleidigte und ihn für seine Vorlieben verachtete, trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass da mehr war und bei jeder herablassenden Bemerkung kribbelte es etwas mehr.

Im Laufe des Abends stießen die beiden Jungen immer wieder aufeinander und Draco ließ es sich nicht nehmen, wieder eine abfällige Bemerkung über das „hübsche Mädchen", den „Hinternwackler" und andere phantasievolle Bezeichnungen zu machen. Normalerweise reagierte Harry auf solche Bemerkungen relativ schnell gereizt, aber in diesem Fall war er nur neugierig, wie sich das alles entwickeln würde und ließ sich nicht weiter provozieren.

Beide tranken ziemlich viel und Harry sah immer öfter durch die Menge zu Draco und jedes mal fielen ihm weitere Details an dem Blonden auf, die ihn noch mehr anzogen. Seufzend holte er sich an der Bar einen weiteren Cocktail und nahm ein paar Rosinen aus einem der Schüsselchen. Warum musste er ausgerechnet auf Malfoy scharf sein, dass er ihn nicht bekommen würde, war ja mehr als offensichtlich und ziemlich frustrierend. In dieser Nacht würde er sicher an den gutaussehenden Slythein denken, wenn er sich selbst massierte und davon träumte, dass es nicht seine Hände waren, die ihn zum Höhepunkt brachten.

In diesem Moment kam auch Draco an die Bar und holte sich einen Whiskey mit Eis. Offensichtlich hatte er die Bemerkung mit den Träumen noch nicht so recht verwunden, denn er beugte sich zu Harry und deutete auf die Tanzenden. „Von wem träumst du dann? Wem willst du es so richtig besorgen?", fragte er und machte dabei eine eindeutige Bewegung mit seinem Becken. „Oder lässt du dich lieber nehmen?"

Harry grinste „Du hast es erfasst, ich würde lieber gerne einen von ihnen tief in mir spüren."

Draco starrte Harry einen Moment nur sprachlos an, bevor er triumphierte: „Ich wusste es doch, das du die Frau bist, Potter. Also nimmst du ihn auch in den Mund?"

„Klar" Harry zuckte mit der Schulter „und ich bin verdammt gut darin. Sicher besser als all die Mädels, die du so abschleppst.", ergänzte er dann herausfordernd, worauf Draco erstmal einen großen Schluck seines Whiskeys nahm.

Harry genoss es, Draco so aus der Fassung zu bringen und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Draco ihn aufhielt. „Also, wer von ihnen ist es?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das sage, oder?", lachte Harry „Er muss es schon selbst herausfinden und sein Glück probieren... immerhin weiß ja jeder, dass ich schwul bin. Sagen werde ich es ihm nicht."

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich wirklich um und ging zu seinen Freunden zurück. Gleich darauf konnte er beobachten, wie Draco auf Lavender zuging und mit ihr zu knutschen begann. Kopschüttelnd wandte er sich ab, wie konnte man nur so versessen auf seinen Ruf als Frauenheld sein? Und die Frauen waren sofort hin und weg... dabei hatte er gehört, dass der Slytherin wohl sehr egoistisch im Bett war und sich kaum um die Mädchen kümmerte, aber Image, Geld und Aussehen waren wohl doch mehr Wert.

Seufzend stellte Harry sein Glas weg und machte sich auf dem Weg in Richtung der Waschräume. er musste nicht dabei zusehen, wir Malfoy noch auf der Tanzfläche unter Lavenders Rock oder in ihren Ausschnitt ging, der mal wieder fast bis zum Bauchnabel reichte, das würde bei seinen Phantasien nur stören. Wieso hatte er sich nur ausgerechnet in den größten Casanova der Schule verguckt... offenbar hatte er die Zeichen völlig missverstanden und es waren wirklich nicht mehr als Beleidigungen gewesen.

So in Gedanken versunken nahm er gar nicht wahr, dass jemand hinter ihm im Gang war und schrak zusammen, als er plötzlich von einem fremden Körper mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde und Dracos Gesicht ganz nah vor seinem war.

„Du willst also genommen werden", zischte Draco und mit einem Erschauern bemerkte Harry Dracos Erregung an seinem Schoß. Jedoch war es jetzt an ihm zu ätzen: „Hat sie dich etwa abblitzen lassen und du bist so verzweifelt, dass du sogar einen Mann nimmst, oder bist du einfach nur zu blau um zu merken, wer vor dir steht?"

Draco ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern und grinste nur. „Der verdammt heißeste Kerl der Schule, dessen Ständer mich gerade fast um den Verstand bringt."

Er drängte sein Becken gegen Harrys, sodass dieser erregt aufkeuchte. „Du stehst nicht mal auf Männer, vergessen, Malfoy? Du verachtest mich dafür, dass..."

„Scheißegal!", unterbrach Draco ihn. „Ich will dich so sehr, dass ich hier schon fast kommen könnte und du bist es, an den ich denke, wenn ich es mir selbst mache, als halt die Klappe und küss mich!"

Harry war durch das Geständnis ziemlich verwirrt, konterte jedoch: „Solang du nicht nach dem Kirschgloss von Lav..." weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment spürte er Dracos fordernde Lippen auf seinen und jegliches Denken war mit einem Schlag unmöglich. Er schloss die Augen und leise stöhnend öffnete er bereitwillig die Lippen, um Dracos Zunge einzulassen, während er ihn umarmte und noch näher an sich zog. Es war egal, dass sie in einem öffentlichen Gang waren und jederzeit entdeckt werden konnten, es war auch egal, dass einige der Figuren empört zischten und ihre Bilderrahmen verließen, alles was zählte, war ihre Erregung.

Nachdem sie sich aus einem schier endlosen Kuss gelöst hatten, strich Draco über das eng anliegende Halsband, welches Harry trug. „Dieses Halsband steht dir sehr gut... verdammt heiß."

Plötzlich spürte er etwas und öffnete neugierig Harrys Hemd. Mit großen Augen entdeckte er, dass eine Kette das Halsband mit zwei Klammern verband, die je an einer von Harrys Brustwarzen befestigt waren, sodass diese geschwollen und gerötet aufgerichtet waren. Vorsichtig strich er über eine und Harry stöhnte mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust auf.

Ungeduldig öffnete Draco Harrys Hose und zog sie hinunter, während dieser ihn ebenfalls befreite und genüsslich massierte. Schnell fanden seine Finger den Eingang und er bereitete den Gryffindor vor, während dieser ihn weiter massierte. „Ich bin soweit", keuchte Harry und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, wo er sich abstütze und Draco seinen Po entgegenreckte. „Nimm mich!"

Dieser Aufforderung konnte Draco nicht widerstehen und mit einem Stoß drang er tief in den Körper vor sich ein. Beide stöhnten laut auf und nach wenigen Stößen hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden.

Nachdem sie gekommen waren und erschöpft an der Mauer lehnten, küsste Draco Harry wieder, dieses Mal direkt zärtlich. „Warum die Kette?"

Harry lächelte. „Wer immer und immer wieder versucht, die Welt zu retten, kann nur ein Masochist sein."


End file.
